The Company
by guardian of star trek
Summary: Raven and Azazel, power hungry business partners, strive to protect Charles, owner of The Company, with a new serum straight from Raven's labs. What effect will this serum have, though- both on their bodies and minds? [some Raven/MystiquexAzazel]


**Hey! So this is my first X-Men story, and it is an AU! I know the characters are off, but these are just my interpretations of them! So, please leave reviews and fav! Thank you!**

* * *

"Raven..." Azazel sighed as he entered the small apartment, brushing his thick black hair from his eyes as he slumped down into the plush chair that adorned the center of the room.

"Hm?" she mumbled, absentmindedly thumbing through a novel, paying no attention to the man.

"Raven!" he growled, fingernails digging into the soft fabric of the seat, "Do not ignore me!"

Sighing, Raven set the novel down and shifted her gaze to the man sitting on the right of her, "What do you want, your majesty?" she snorted, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You are so difficult," he pinched the bridge of his nose, snarling, "Have you heard the news from the Company, recently?"

"No, what's going on?" Raven cocked her head out of vague interest.

"Our old pal, Erik, is trying to gain control."

Raven let out a harsh laugh, bringing her palm up to her lips to try and suppress her snickering, "You think that's new news? Even if it was- Erik? That fool couldn't take the company if he tried- he'd have to _kill_ Charles. Even then, he'd have a lot of road blocks."

"Hmph," Azazel snorted, "You really are underestimating him."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Raven stood, stretching her sinewy limbs and picking up the book once more, "You know, I have some news for you as well."

"Oh please, Raven..." Azazel sunk down into the chair, "I don't have time for your games."

"I'm serious!" Raven threw her arms up, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "I'm pregnant!"

Azazel's eyes sprang open, "What? Are you sure?"

"Uhm, yeah?" she ran her fingers over the weathered pages of the book, "All is going according to plan! See, aren't you glad you listened?"

"How long into the pregnancy are you?" he asked, eying her stomach.

"Probably two weeks, something like that." she shrugged, leaning over him and the chair, "I'm already getting fatter!"

"Oh, shut up," he sighed, "Stop being so dramatic!"

"Wow, who put _you_ in such a bad mood? Let's go on a date or something!"

"Were you not listening? I'm worried sick for Charles, who knows what Erik has up his sleeve! Charles is a fool for trusting Erik so much..." he turned to Raven, scowling, "And no date! We are business partners-"

"Oh, but we look so good to the public!"

"To hell with the public." he stood, striding into the kitchen.

"_To hell with the public_." she mimicked silently, laughing to herself. For a moment, she stood silently listening to Azazel's angry steps as he trod into the bedroom and slammed the door. After a few more stagnant moments, she grabbed her coat, tossing it over her shoulders and heading out the door. She couldn't stand being at 'home' when he was there- his constant bad mood was sort of a bummer.

Plus, she had some very important business to attend to.

~o~o~

"Hey, Hank!" Raven spotted her colleague past a few glass panels in the adjacent lab. He waved, momentarily flashing a smile to her, then getting back to work. The new assistant, a recent transfer from China, Li Na, stood at his side, helping to move vials and keep the environment sterile.

While Azazel, Charles and Erik held all the 'power' in the company, this was the pulse behind it all. Being in the labs made Raven feel stronger- knowing that she had the capacity to change millions of lives and direct the course of nations. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help but to feel powerful knowing that all those lives depended on her.

"Are you guys working on the..." she glanced around as she entered the lab with Hank and Li Na, "Serum?"

Li Na's brow creased in worry as she uttered something vague but definitely Mandarin under her breath.

Hank nodded, holding up a miniscule vile, "Of course! It's turning out very well. In fact..." he pulled out a small, black briefcase covered in a series of intricate locks, "I have three test vials here. Their... Abilities are certain, but what effect they have on the appearance is still a mystery to me."

"Well, let's find out what 'effect' it has on the appearance, shall we?" Raven smirked pleasantly as she signaled for Li Na to open the box. Raven rolled up the sleeves on her lab coat, glancing eagerly toward the box.

"Uhm... Excuse me... Doctor Raven?"

"You heard me! Let's try it out!" she urged as Li Na placed the delicate vial in Raven's palm.

"Doctor! I wouldn't suggest you inject that into yourself!"

"Who said anything about injecting myself?" she tapped the glass tube, motioning for Hector to step forward. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as Li Na latched onto his arm,

"Hector!" Li Na said sharply, shaking her head.

"Stay out of this, Li Na!" Raven warned in a playful voice, "Now, Hector, come and try out your masterpiece."

Hesitantly, Hector shed his lab coat, shaking visibly as he held out his arm, "You truly are mad..." he whispered as Raven positioned the needle.

"So I've been told!" she said smugly, plunging the cold syringe into his unsteady flesh.

~o~o~

"Raven! What happened to you?" Azazel asked as she cursed herself for being so loud when trying to sneak into the bedroom.

"Rough night in the lab!" she teased, catching a glimpse of the clock. It was very late- or, very early.

Azazel narrowed his eyes, "Did you, perchance, use the..."

"Hush!" Raven growled, "There's no need to talk of it. Let's just say, things are going as planned. Your precious Charles will be very pleased."

Azazel lay back in bed, closing his eyes, "Fine, whatever you say."

Raven smiled, pleased with her results, then stripped of her work clothes, sliding into bed.

"Woman!" Azazel said, his cheeks tinting pink, "Put on some clothes, please!"

"Uncomfortable?" she smirked, appeased by his discomfort.

"Oh, forget it. He rolled over to face the opposite side, quickly falling asleep.

Raven curled up, pulling the sheets tightly around her. A smile crept onto her face once more as she thought about the future- how her life had already gotten exponentially better,

"Raven, you are one amazing woman!" she praised, closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift into a deep slumber- mind still tainted with prideful thoughts.


End file.
